Harmony
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Grover has found a new Demi-God in high school. What will he do to get information out of her? What's her name? And most imporntaly Sorry if I didn't spell the word right... Who's her parent.
1. Chapter 1

**Grover**

As I walked into the new school, I smelted the scent of demi-god. I looked around and tried to keep my profile low. A girl walked past me, she had brown hair that was in a pony tail, black skinny jeans, blue eyes, light tanned skin and a black and white jumper. She held her books in one arm and looked like she was dancing as she walked. Her scent was the strongest out of everybody else. My instinct told me to follow her and be her friend. I could never argue my instincts, so, I followed her.

She walked into class. I took a deep breath and calmly went into the room, not knowing what it was. It turned out to be Spanish; a language that I really sucked at. I got my books out and sat down at the desk next to her. It turned out that I had that class.

Half way through Spanish, I decided to talk to her, try and get some information about her, who her mortal parent was.

"Hey," I greeted her. "I'm Grover. May I ask who you are?"

"Hey Grover, I'm Harmony," Aphrodite, Eros, Poseidon, Hermes or Hephaestus would choose that name, "it's nice to meet you."

"So, what's your interest?"

"You'll laugh at them if I tell you."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will. Nearly every one I've told has laughed at me."

"I won't! Please tell me."

"No. What about you?"

What would I say? Saving the planet was mine but most mortals laughed at me "Saving the planet."

"Cool." And she went back to her work. At least she didn't laugh at me. How was I going to make her talk?

"Tell me about yourself." I said, making her look at me again.

"Um, what do you want to know?"

"Brothers? Sisters? Parents? Your past? Your future dream job all of that stuff."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters; I only live with my dad. I hate to talk about my past and you'll laugh at me about my dream job."

"Okay… What about stuff like colour, fruit, drinks?"

"Colour would be green, fruit would be strawberries and drink would be seven up." This was kind of creepy. My favourite colour was green, my favourite fruit was strawberries and my favourite drink was seven up. "What about you?"

"All the same."

Then the bell for lunch rang. We got our books packed up and put in our bag. I had a sneak peak in her bag and got nothing. NOTHING!

"See you 'round, Grover." And Harmony left.

I walked to my locker and out my books away. I had wanted to go up to Harmony and say 'You're a demi god. Now come with me and we'll-'

"Hey Grover!" Harmony yelled in my ear.

"What was that for?" I asked getting next lessons books out.

"I couldn't help notice that you have pictures of plants and trees and quotes saying 'save the trees'. I'm sorry."

"No. It's cool."

"You're interested in helping the planet?"

I waited for Harmony to start laughing. "Yeah…"

"That's so cool!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can't find much people that aren't interested in other things than looking good and boys nowadays. You should start a campaign. You would be a good leader."

And she left. I felt good about myself. I _should _start a campaign. I stood there, smiling.

"Hey, wait!" I quickly closed my locker door and tried to run after her without loosing my foot.

* * *

><p>School finally ended and I didn't get a chance to speak to Harmony. I waited for my bus to get back to camp. I read a book while I waited for the 721F to come. I finally hailed the bus and got on. I stayed near the front of the bus when I saw Harmony hailing the bus. Harmony hopped on the bus, scanned her ticket and danced her way to a seat. Harmony was close to my seat. I was alone, no seat buddy. Harmony started listening to her music. She slowly closed her eyes and relaxed on the seat. I heard some of her music. It wasn't the type teenagers listen to now that they're in high school. It was more calmly, soft like a gentle breeze and … Earthy. I knew what she was listening to! It was my favourite song I listened to when I needed to calm down or just listen to.<p>

Harmony breathed deeply. She quickly opened her eyes and I pushed the button. This was my stop. I got my bag and went to the nearest door. So did Harmony.

"Hey, Grover." Harmony said with her sweet scented voice.

"Hey, Harmony." The bus stopped and we both hopped off. I started to go my way and Harmony follow. "You come this way?"

"Yeah. I don't live that far now, just around the corner."

We picked up our paste and she walked around the corner while I went straight.

"Bye, Grover."

"Bye, Harmony." We walked our way and said nothing else. I hope this is a starting of a beautiful friendship. Now, I need to figure out who you are and by that, your _parent_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. I imagined this once when I was angry. R&amp;R please. I really need it. I don't own PJO but I do own the plot of the story and Harmony.<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grover**

Next day, 4:13 PM, after school.

I started to get ready for the campaign I was going to today. I had signs up for saving our trees. I knew what I won't be much, but every person counts.

"SAVE THE TREES SAVE THE TREES SAVE THE TREES!" People chanted. I held a sign up high. Juniper was in the crowd somewhere. She left me for a different crowd, the ones that doesn't had signs. I picked up my game and looked over next to me. Harmony was next to me… Okay, two people away from me. I tried to get to her but then a person came up and whispered in her ear. Harmony dropped her sign and ran with the person. I also dropped my sigh and follow Harmony, forgetting about Juniper.

I followed her all the way to a grave yard. Harmony was fast. Her hair stayed back in its pony tail but whipped her face at times. She ran to a funeral in the grave yard. The person tired to hold her back but Harmony was too strong for it. She punched the person in the jaw and ran to the coffin. Harmony laid her arms on the coffin and cried. A lady came up and put her hands on her shoulders, steering her away from the shiny black coffin. I felt really sorry for her. I looked closely at the tomb stone.

_Markest Harmony_

_1974-2011_

_He was a great man, wants to let his daughter know that he loves her_

_A man you can't be angry at._

So her last name was Harmony. I was sad for her but also angry at her. Sad for losing her father and angry for her not telling me her name. I wondered what her_ name _was.

"Harmony," A lady said. "We're so sorry that we didn't tell you. He died at work."

"How could you! You're the pilot! You killed him!" I would now say Hephaestus but it's her mother who's a goddess. Not her father.

_Wait the lady said 'Ha__rmony' and that must be her last name. What is going on? _I slowly creep back, away from Harmony. The lady looked directly at me. I froze at my tracks.

"Harmony, I want you to stay with your aunty for a while, okay."

"Who are you? You're not the pilot." Harmony reached for the lady's veil but she grabbed her wrist and put it next to Harmony's side.

"It will be your time young one, but not right now." And the lady started to walk away. Harmony looked at her wrist and burst out in tears again.

I needed to know which goddess was that! I ran around the funeral, trying not to get caught. I finally found the goddess but she vanished.

"Great." I said to myself, "I'll do this the hard way."

Tomorrow at school, I was going to get information out of her body. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chappie. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**R&R**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grover**

"Harmony!" I said walking towards her. We had class together again. "Wait up!"

Harmony turned around and smiled at me as I quickly walked to her. "Hey, Grover" Harmony said sweetly "what's up?"

"Right now, class. Let's go."

"Grover, it means what's been happening."

"Well, then; nothing. Let's go." And we hurried to class. Ugh… Spanish again! I hate Spanish!

Recess time and I have my apple in my hand. I couldn't stop thinking about how I could get information out of Harmony. I couldn't ask her dad, he's dead. I can't go to her family… Well, I could but that would be weird. I got up and started walking outside with my bag over my shoulder.

"Grover!" I turned and saw Harmony running towards me. "Why are you here? Are you wagging or something?" Crap I didn't think about school. I don't wag-

"Um, well." I scratched the bag of my head.

"I want to come!" Harmony blurted out. "I've never wagged before, I want to come."

"No, I'm not wagging, Harmony."

"Well I am and I want you to come with me. Please!"

Harmony made a really cute face. I couldn't say no to them. I just couldn't. "N-n-n oh yeah sure."

Harmony smiled and started walking. I followed her, sadly but then, this could be my chance to get more information out of her.

We walked along the grave yard. Harmony stopped suddenly. I looked over and saw her father's tomb stone. I walked over and brushed some of the dirt off the top. "This someone you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad. He died yesterday. No-one told me until I was at the…" Harmony trailed off.

"The what?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Harmony dug her knees into the dirt. Tears formed into her eyes. I hugged her shoulders as she sobbed onto my shirt. If only Hades would give him back.

**Sorry 'bout the short chappie again. Anyway R&R**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This time, it's Harmony's Pov**

**Harmony**

I sat on the ground, digging my knees into the soil. I was planting trees and flowers in my front yard. I kind of hoped that Grover would someday walk pass and then we chat, that has never happened to me before.

I whipped the sweat off my forehead and looked at the road. Some girls were walking towards me. _Oh no, _I thought. _Not Mitchie. _I got up as Mitchie walked towards me, her hair swinging side to side like she was the most perfect woman in the world.

Her blue eyes are like the sky turning dark. Her hair is half way down her back, brown, thin and straight. Mitchie's smile was evil, like she was the master of darkness.

"Hey, dirt girl," Mitchie said putting her hands on her hips. "What are you planting? You face in the ground so that no-one has to see it?"

I took a step towards her, clenched my fists and thought about punching her in the chin. But instead I said: "I'll plant _your_ face in the soil if you want? Its okay if you want to, nobody like's your face anyway. Your friends talk behind your back anyway so no-one will be surprise once they finally notice that your face is in the dirt."

That was corny.

"You need to try real harder, Harmony." And Mitchie walked off.

"_You need to try real harder, Harmony_." I mimicked and went back to my flowers.

After a while, I got changed and started walking to the next campaign. This time it was to stop cutting trees in the forest. I know, I went to one yesterday but this time it's in the _forest. _

I stopped chanting and walked over to a guy that I was friends with.

"Grover?" Grover stopped chanting and looked at me. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Trying to save innocent trees." Grover replied, proud of himself. "Are you here the same reason as well?"

"I want to save the planet and get a job trying to save the environment. That's my dream job." We started talking. One thing led to another and we ended up at my house for a sleep over.

"Your turn, truth or dare?" Grover asked me while I was sipping down my lemonade.

"Truth." I replied. I wasn't very brave and I always choose truth instead of dare. It's natural for me.

"What's your favourite child hood memory?" Grover asked before taking a bite out of his carrot cake.

"The time when my dad and I went surfing and I fell off the surf bored hundreds of times." I replied, smiling at the memory. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you trying to get important information out of me?"

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you keep choosing truth?"

"Because I'm a wimp. Truth or dare?"

"I'll choose truth."

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Yes, I've got a girlfriend. Her name is Juniper."

"Cool."

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm now going to do dare."

"I dare you to… Tell me your biggest secret. I swear I won't tell."

"My biggest secret would be nothing now. Truth or dare."

"I'll choose dare."

"I dare you to tell me _your _biggest secret."

"I can sing. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a cheer."

"Okay," I got up and walked back a couple of steps away from Grover. I started cheering like I was in the cheerleading squad. I cheered for Grover which was weird.

"Okay. Truth or dare?" I went to my back pocket and got my Ipod out.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the male part of 'E.T futuristic lover',"

"Only if you do Katy Perry's part."

"Fine." I played the song on my Ipod and Grover started singing his part. (**Grover **Harmony)

**I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways  
>I'm tryna bathe my eyy in your milky way<br>I'm a legend I'm irreverent I'll be reverend  
>I'll be so faaaaa-ar up<br>We dont give a fuuuh-uh-uck  
>Welcome to the danger zone<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited to the other side of sanity<br>They callin me an alien a big headed astronaut  
>Maybe its because yo boy Yeezy get ass a lot<br>**

_You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_  
><em>Feels like I am floating<em>  
><em>Leaves my body glowing<em>

_They say be afraid_  
><em>You're not like the others<em>  
><em>Futuristic lover<em>  
><em>Different DNA<em>  
><em>They don't understand you<em>

_Your from a whole other world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>Lead me into the light<em>

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch are foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Your so supersonic_  
><em>Wanna feel your powers<em>  
><em>Stun me with your lasers<em>  
><em>Your kiss is cosmic<em>  
><em>Every move is magic<em>

_Your from a whole other world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>Lead me into the light<em>

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch are foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_There is this transcendental_  
><em>On another level<em>  
><em>Boy, you're my lucky star<em>  
><em>I wanna walk on your wave length<em>  
><em>And be there when you vibrate<em>  
><em>For you I risk it all... all...<em>

**I know a bar out in mars  
>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars<br>Cop a prada space suit about the stars  
>Getting stupid hah straight up out the jars<br>Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck  
>Tell me whats next? Alien sex?<br>Imma disrobe you  
>Then Imma probe you<br>See I abducted you  
>So I tell you what to do<strong>

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch are foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Extraterrestrial_  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch are foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

After that, we fell asleep. My head was sore and Grover didn't like late nights, neither did I. I like Grover, I really do but I don't love him, though, his girlfriend-Juniper?-Is very lucky to have him.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own PJO or the song. Thanks for reading, hope you like it. Plus there's a pool on my page, you can guess who's Harmony's mother is! Check it out please!<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**People, people. This is not a chapter, I'm SORRY! This is a very IMPORTANT author's NOTE**

**I'm changing my name to KISSHERGOODDAY.**

**Thank you!**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grover's POV**

"You guys have to meet Harmony! She's sweet, loves the earth and wants to help the environment!" I yelled at Percy, Annabeth and Juniper. I've been telling them about Harmony for an hour now, maybe three. I couldn't get enough of her! She's like… the perfect girl to be 'partner in crim' with. "Oh! The best pert is that she goes to every campaign. And I mean EVERY CAMPAIGN!"

Percy was glad for me, to find a demi-god that loves what I love. Juniper kept quiet for the whole time, though, I wouldn't shut up.

Suddenly a thought came into my mind. "You guys should come meet her!" I screamed. "Right now!"

And I dragged them to meet Harmony.

I found Harmony on a bike track. At first, she was just dancing her way through, the pine trees giving her all the affect. Percy, Annabeth, Juniper and I kept our distance from Harmony.

Harmony picked up a stick and I got excited.

"Hello?" Harmony said. I realised that she had her phone in her other hand. Harmony kept quiet for a long time. "Okay, where shall I meet you?" And she kept quiet again. "What's this campaign for?" And she was quiet again. "Okay, see you there." And she hung up the phone. Harmony broke the stick in half and stood there. Suddenly, she started walking, making a beat with her steps. Harmony twirled the sticks in her fingers and started stabbing the dirt on the edge of the track. My face grew into a frown. Harmony started pulling out leaves and pulled out flowers and through pine cones across the near by lake.

"Real Earthy girl, Grover." Percy chuckled. I punched him in the arm and sneaked closer to her. Harmony was mad alright. I've never seen her mad before and I didn't want to.

Harmony walked towards her father's tombstone. As she walked, she picked up a guys baseball bat and swung it around her body as she walked. Harmony held the bat in both palms and whacked the tombstone in half.

I jumped.

Harmony threw the bat down and kicked the rest of the tombstone on the ground. I could see that she was breathing heavily. Suddenly, a lady was coming up to her. She was the same lady that spoke to her at her father's funeral; still in the same clothing.

The lady whispered in Harmony's ear and vanished. Suddenly, a guy walked out of a portal. He was tall, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar across his cheek. Luke.

I waited for a moment, just to hear what Luke was saying to Harmony.

"You okay?" Luke asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I saw you with the baseball bat."

"I'm fine," Harmony said in an angry voice. She turned to Luke and frowned. "He wasn't my father, Luke; I don't know what to do." Luke held her in his arms and Harmony started to sob on his shirt. I felt a pang of jealousy in my gut. "He adopted me." Harmony sobbed even more. "I don't know what to do."

"Come with me, Harmony."

Harmony stepped out of his arms and wiped away her tears. "I'm not coming with you, Luke." That's my girl. Wait _what_? I _did _not just say that! "I don't know my mother or my father. I'm all alone."

Luke put his arm around her shoulder. "Come with me, Harmony and we'll-"

"Do what? You keep talking crap like 'I'm a demi-god and here to take down Olympus because I want to get back at the gods' enough already!" And Harmony started walking leaving Luke all alone.

Luke sighed and opened a portal. Harmony turned and waved to Luke, her eyes filled with the pain that she had with in her. "If you ever change your mind, just call." And he left.

Harmony started crying on the spot. "Luke!" Harmony cried out. She clutched her stomach and screamed out.

Flowers came around her. Spring flowers. The weather became nice, not too warm but not too cold. It was like Spring. Now, I really wonder who her mother is.

"Oh my gods I know who her godly parent is," We all looked at Juniper. Juniper came out to the clearing and walked slowly towards Harmony. Harmony took once glance at Juniper and looked back at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Juniper asked.

Harmony glared at her. "Who are you?"

"A person that you'll get to know very soon."

"If I'll know you very soon, then you should know something about me." Harmony looked at her recked father's tomb stone. "You don't want to get to know me." Then she ran. Flowers came behind each step. It was beautiful.

"I know her mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry that this has taken months to up load.**

**I hope you like the chapter**

**R&R**

**Love you**

**R&R again**

**Love **

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	7. Chapter 7

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Luke's POV**

Okay, here's the deal. I've known Harmony for a long time. We used to be really good friends when we were children and I've just found out that she was a demigod and who her Godly parent is.

Harmony is sweet, caring, smart, annoying –hey, just like Annabeth!

I and Kronos want her to be with us but she won't believe me about him. I've grown closer to her but I've just found out that she's friends with Grover so this is what I did when I found him alone.

_Flash Back_

"Hey, Grover." He didn't flinch like he would normally do or suddenly get scared. He just glared at me.

"What do you want, Luke?" He sounded harsh, annoyed –just like Percy Jackson!

"Why aren't you scared? What happened to you?" I said. It didn't sound like the Grover who brought me and Annabeth and Thalia to camp half blood. He sounded stronger, more confident and self-respect.

"I'm not the same anymore." He said. Grover sat on the dry grass. I knew that he wanted to get his –whatever he plays –out and make the grass alive again but he didn't. "I haven't been for a while."

"Got that right." I sat down next to him. "Aren't you meant to be running away saying 'He's here! Luke's here!' All the way to your camp?"

"Camp?" He picked up a lock of grass and brew it away. "More like not home anymore."

"Uh. Okay." I didn't want to talk about the camp. No, I freaking hate that camp. "How did you become so manly all of the sudden?"

Grover looked at me and then stood up. He went to his jeans pocket and brought out a dagger. "You were number two at camp."

"Number one."

"Percy is number one now."

"You're point?"

"Teach me how to fight." He had his dagger tightly gripped already, ready to start.

"Well first, loosen your grip." And for the rest of the day, we trained. It wasn't weird, nor normal. It was kind of fun actually. The non-wimpy satyr was kind of cool. We decided to practice Every Wednesday morning and afternoon. Before and after school.

Grover and I kept to our plans and didn't tell one soul.

_End of Flash Back_

Yep. Grover and I are team mates for now. Sorta

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

**Please review and I'm sorry that Grover is OCC**

**Love you!**


End file.
